


Dove Feathers

by Draeesi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draeesi/pseuds/Draeesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is true .....everything is permitted.<br/>(Connor/Ratonhnhaké:ton x Female OC) (Assassin's Creed III Fanfiction) </p><p>Grace Philips is a very adventurous lady, who has never heard of a dress. She spent a lot of time with her brothers and dad as a girl and now shows their impact on her. She tends to run errands for her dad into Boston, which leads her past some of the natives in the area. She liked to learn about the natives. Her dad even had a young girl who came and joined as a cook for them. She talked a lot to Grace about the tribe she came from, even gave her the location of it. She was so happy when she learned it was on the way to and from Boston, so she stopped often to watch the smoke rise from their longhouses. Her mother disproved all of her outings, and argued constantly with her. The only time she would shut up about it, was if Grace would "attempt" to act like a lady for a hour everyday. </p><p>Never in all her travels had she met the natives, until one day a certain young man dropped from a tree, onto her cart....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Falling Leaves, and Men

The sun was setting causing the sky to give the earth an orange glow.I quickly shuffled out of the door and nodded to the man trying to woo me over. My dress was slightly hiked up so I could walk properly, as well as showing my now bare feet as the heels were placed on opposite steps.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Sir Adams, but I must be off. Tell my mother to make towards home without me, will you?" I waved and moved my hand to remove the clip that held my hair up.

Of course the one night I have to hurry home to help father with a project, she chooses to drag me to one of her stupid parties. I huffed, causing my curly mess of dark brown hair to flip in the air. I tugged at the buttons on my petticoat, pulling at it's grip on my waist. Once it gave way I released it, letting the whole mess of fabric fall to the ground. I picked it up and placed it in our carriage. I'm glad I took the extra time to make that thing fit over my breeches and blouse. I brushed my own corset and dug my boots from under the seat. I pulled them on with ease and fastened the buckle by the top. Luckily I was able to convince my mom in taking the double horse carriage, so I can go pick up the shipment that father needs.

I jumped into the driver's seat and smacked the reins, sending the horses into a fast trot. The roads were basically empty so I didn't worry about staying clear of the people walking around. I pulled to a stop by the pier and paid for the lumber, as it was loaded into the wagon. I climbed out and watched as they placed the beams on the wagon.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort home, Miss Philips?" The old store clerk asked me while handing me the few small good I bought from inside.

"No, I will be fine. I can defend myself." I smiled to him and patted my left hip, showing the long holster that held my knife.

\---- ---- ---- ----

By the time I had grown closer to the homestead, it was dark out. The full moon lit my path enough for me to not worry. I pulled the horses to a trot as I saw the smoke stacks, and the thrum of a drum. At the opening of the valley I pulled to a halt and just gazed down upon them. I began to hum the chant that Karasu had taught me, and closed my eyes. A branch danced above me, making me flash my eyes back open. Before I could even move out to see what it was, a pair of strong hands landed on my shoulders and two knees jutted out at my sides.

"Who are you." I demanded and unlatched the holster of the blade.

One of the hands slid over mine. "That is not a good idea." Within a moment, the figure was down on the ground next to me.

Now I could see it was a man dressed in a strange outfit. He was a native, but he seemed accustomed to english ways. His robes were more of a blue and white long coat, and a hood that covered his face. Across his arms were leather braces and metal that glistened in the nightlight. Around him was a multitude of weapons, but the one that caught my eye the most was the strange blades that came from beneath his forearms. His hands reached up and lowered his hood. Now I could see his slightly long brown hair with a few braids scattered throughout it. When I met his eyes, they were gazing over me as well.

"Why are you dressed in that manner." His voice was loud and clear, showing his short time in this language. It wasn't that bad of english, it was just the fact that you could tell it was slower and not a fluent as his birth language would be.

I looked myself over. It was normal for me and my brothers to see me this way, but I guess to him he would have seen us in dresses. "Well I just don't like to wear a dress. Easier to move around this way." I smiled and jumped highly off the wagon, showing my point. He took a step back when I got down, as if showing me the submission and that he was not a threat.

"The name is Graceland Elizabeth Philips, but most just call me Grace. " I gave a half curtsied and then extended my hand towards him.

His brown eyes drifted down towards my hand. He just gazed at it and then looked back at my own eyes. He bowed slightly and looked to the ground. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Connor." He eyed my wagon and moved closer to the horses, rubbing their neck and cooing quietly to them.

"Where are you off to, Connor." I walked closer to him and leaned on the wheel of the cart, just watching him.

"No where for now. I have no place close to stay, hence why I was in the trees finding a spot. That's when I noticed you. " He turned towards me with what seemed like a small smile on his face, but he didn't show much of the emotion.

I clapped my hands together. "Well then I insist on you come with me then. You can stay at my estate." I hopped onto the seat and patted the spot next to me.

He cautiously walked over to the other side of the cart and climbed on as well. "I will pay you back for this kindness. "

"Don't mention it. It's fine. "

Along the road there was some rocks big enough to shake the cart back and forth some. At one point one knocked me sideways and into Connor, who was fast enough to stop me from going over the edge. The embrace was like a hug, and it made blush crawl up to my cheeks.

"Oh my! I'm sorry." I flew up from the position, causing my crazy hair to cover my face which I was grateful that it hid my embarrassment.

Connor reached a hand towards me. His calloused palm grazed my cheek as he pushed my hair back out of my face. It only lingered for a second more before he pulled away, a small smile played on his face. "It's okay, uneven path. "

While he looked off in the woods, I found my hand traveling up to that cheek, just lingering there for a moment more. I shiver ran down my spine and I shook my head, focusing on getting home so I can help my father. I pushed the horses faster, gripping the seat board when we went over some more big rocks.

\---- ---- ----

When we arrived at the house I stopped the wagon and hopped out. I stepped into the doorframe and then turned to Connor who still sat on the seat.

"I'll be a minute, just have to check with my father and see which room is open."

I closed the door as he nodded and quickly walked down the hall calling my father's name. There was a thundering of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Grace is that you? You're home offley late." My older brother Thomas hung over the railing to look at me.

"I know, but mother wouldn't let me leave any sooner. I got the wood father asked for though. It's on the wagon out front. "

"Okay, I'll go get it." Thomas hopped from the steps and hurried to the door.

I sucked in a breath as I realised that Connor was still out there. My brother was a skeptic of the natives and he would not be happy seeing him sitting out on the wagon, let alone staying the night here as a guest. I took large strides to reach the door with him, wincing as he walked out. When I looked past his shoulders, I saw an empty wagon.

"Huh strange." I placed a hand on my hip.

Tom walked over and looked over the wood. "What's strange, the lumber seems good to me?" He looked at the front of the wagon and noticed my dress. He picked it up and threw it over to me. "You really should have Karasu clean that for you before mother notices. " He hopped on a the wagon lurched forward. "Dad's downstairs if you wanted to know. "

I closed the door again and placed the dress over a chair. I thought he needed a place to stay. I shrugged it off for now and continued down to my father's study.

"Hello father!" I hugged him around the neck.

"Hello Gracie. Did you get what I asked for?" He didn't lift his eyes from the papers occupying his desk. 

"Yes. "

"That's great. It's too late for tonight to begin working on the new barn so we'll start in the morning. Goodnight dear."

"Night dad." I called as I ran up the steps, along with the ones up to the second floor.

I walked into my room and closed my door, locking it so my mom wouldn't come up and heckle me about my early leave of the party, and the condition of the new dress she got me. I walked to the doorway to my balcony and threw it open. enjoying the warm night air and sounds. . I stood in front of my vanity mirror and began to unlace my corset. Once it was loose enough I pulled it over my head, leaving my blouse drifting up my stomach. I then unlaced my boots and put them near the door. My hair was still a mess, but I was tired and didn't care. As I turned towards my balcony again, there stood Connor leaning on the frame.

"Oh. There you are." I smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "I was changing, you should have spoken up. "

He walked over to me, arms still folded on his chest. "Why? I would never look at you without permission. " He held his stern and truthful expression.

I felt blush creep on my face still, but the anger faded. He had such manners around women it seemed. I picked up a brush and began to try and fix my hair a bit since he was now here. "Well it's too late to go and find you a room, and I refuse to let you spend the night in a tree or the barn, so you will just have to sleep in here. "

He nodded hesitantly and pulled from his bag a sleeping sac and unrolled it by the end of my bed, farthest from the inside door, but close to the balcony. I walked over to the edge of my bed and sat there, looking at him. He was sitting cross legged on the sheet and was removing his weapons from all over, leaving his blades on. I gave a slight chuckle. He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's amusing you Miss Graceland?"

I shook my head and pulled the covers down so I could crawl into the warm bed. "Oh nothing, Sir Connor. "

He knitted his brows. "Why do you call me that. I'm just Connor."

I smirked at him. "I'm just Grace then. I told you before just call me Grace. Nothing more. " I leaned on my elbow to dim out the lantern on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight, Grace."


	2. 2: Time for the Dirty Work

There was a blinking light that would hit my eyelids every few seconds. When I finally opened my eyes I saw the curtains fluttering by my open balcony door, and the sun shining through them. I rolled over and moaned. A rooster called from the barn, telling me it's time to get up. I rose into a sitting position, raising my arms above my head to stretch my back. My shirt rose to expose my stomach, and then back down to my waist.

I looked to the floor and saw Connor still sound asleep, and a very stern expression on his face. His arms were sprawled out and one leg kicked free from the blanket. The blanket itself was twisted around to cover only his waist and one leg. I then blushed as I noticed that his jacket and shirt were on a chair nearby, leaving the sleeping native in just his pants and boots. I quietly got up and grabbed my robe from the end of the bed. Tiptoeing, I headed downstairs to the smell of food, closing the door behind me.

I padded down the stairs and slide around into the dining room where Karasu had just placed my plate down. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you. It smells wonderful." I giggled and placed a finger to my lips. "Oh! can you make me another plate. I uh... am really hungry today."

She gave me a weird look, but when my mother walked in she just nodded. "Of course Miss Graceland. "

I winced at the look on my mother's face while I sat down. I folded my arms in front of me and grimaced at her. "Well let it begin. "

She scowled. "Why did you leave without me last night?! And I saw the dress by the door; shame on you Grace! I spent good money to get that dress and you just go and ruin it! "She threw her arms up. "And you do not need another plate of food, you need to watch yourself for Sir Adams. " She smirked.

I slammed my fork into the piece of egg I was cutting. "Mother..." I said with a smile and gritted teeth. "Does that mean you plan to set me up for marriage to Patrick Adams, because that's not going to happen." I continued to eat my eggs.

Just as my mother opened her mouth again, my father and brother walked in, already red in the face from working since dawn. My father kissed my mother's cheek and sat at the head of the table, while Tom sat next to me.

He looked between mother and I. "Oh no Father. Seems like we interrupted another confrontation. " As soon as Karasu sat his plate down he picked it up and headed towards the door. "I'm not getting into this again. I'll be waiting by the worksite."

I glanced at my father and he gave me a look. You know that look that says he's going to take your mother's side. "Is this because of last night? I thought you got the approval to come back early. "

"She didn't! She left poor Patrick standing alone in his own dinner party!" My mother yelled. "She has been spending too much time with you and Thomas. She will never be able to find a husband if she keeps acting like a beast!"

My father just held his tongue and ate a slice of bacon. I slammed my hands on the table. "Maybe I don't want a husband. Maybe I want to stay here and work with Dad and Thomas. I want to do more than sit around drinking coffee, bickering over which dress looks better. "

I shoved from the table, knocking the chair backwards and to the floor. I marched through the door and around the corner to the kitchen where Karasu was working.

"Can I have the plate please." She only nodded and held a straight face when she turned to me.

"If you lived with my tribe, you would be a warrior, Gracie. " She smiled and nudged my shoulder. " Be sure to tell Connor that in the wrap is a bundle of herbs to help him heal. " She turned and went back to cleaning a pot.

I froze in my place. "How do you.... w-what are you talking about. I have know idea what you mean."

She chuckled. " I stopped by late last night to check on the coals warming your bed when I saw him. He is from my tribe so don't worry. I would just get him out of your room before your family find him. That will not sit well with them."

I blushed and just nodded. "Okay, okay I will. "

I giggled with her as I walked back up the steps and into my bedroom. When I closed the door again, and locked it, I turned to meet Connor only a few steps in front of me. I jumped and almost dropped the plate, in which he instantly grabbed. He walked over to the chair in which his clothes sat upon and pushed them off so he could sit. I realised that I still held the bundle of herbs in my hands.

"Oh here. Karasu said she put in some herbs to help you heal?" It came out rushed, but I was curious because I didn't see any injuries on him.

He reached for them and gave a smile. "Thank you. "

Under his arm on his side, there was a slice across his ribs, like a grazed gunshot. My eyes then shifted to his clothes. On his undershirt there was the slice through the fabric and blood staining the white. I pulled it up, along with his coat. I noticed it cut the fabric of the jacket as well. I folded them and laid them on my bed as he ate.

" It's strange to see Karasu away from the tribe. I thought I was the only one to leave. "

"She came here when I was about eleven. I taught her english for a while, and then my mom took over and made her, lady-like. " I gave a slight smile thinking of the memories. "She didn't really like it, but soon she learned to enjoy walking in a dress. "

"And yet you don't like it." He crossed his legs and smiled at me. "Why do you not listen to your mother. You are a lady after all."

"I don't want to be a wife. I would rather be out helping my brother and father with the farm. Why stay inside all the time if I can offer extra arms. " I huffed and folded my arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just overheard you downstairs... "He raised a hand to rub the back of his head. "I actually like the fact that you aren't like most women. Rather be dirty than pompous. Makes you able to have more fun."

My frown shifted into a smile. "Well yes I definitely can have fun, and do like to get dirty, in a filth way. I'm going to grab one of my brother's shirt for you to wear till I get your stuff sewn. You are staying, right?"

He rose to his feet. "You need help making the barn. It's the least I can do for you since you offered me so much already. I mean if it's okay if I stay then yes I will. I have nothing I need to do right now, so I can stay for a while actually. "

"Yes it should be fine. I will just have to talk to my father about finding you a place to stay. Let me just go get you a shirt. " I hustled out the door and across the hall.

I reached for the shirt at the very bottom of the dresser. It was a dark black shirt, but because Thomas had left it sit, it was faded. I walked across the hall again to find Connor placing a majority of his items except his blades and tomahawk in his sleeping wrap. He placed it on his clothes and looked over at me.

"Can you keep these hidden for me until I have a place to stay. And thank you again for the shirt. " He reached for it and slid it over his head.

"Sure and it's no problem. Now you have to climbed down from the balcony and go to the front door and wait for me. I just need to get ready and then we can head over to my brother and father. " I shooed him out the door and closed it.

I reached in my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark green breeches and a maroon top. I grabbed my dark brown leather corset and began to lace it back up, tightening on my torso, but in a good secure way, not suffocating way. When I finished I slid into my boots. Right before leaving my room, I hid Connor's things under my bed. I hurried down the stairs and stopped by the door to grab my knife belt. Karasu walked around the corner and looked at me, my ripped dress in hand.

" I'm sorry you have to fix that. Oh by the way, the pair of breeches I wore yesterday are ripped. I can't sew that well, you know that too well, so can you fix them for me. They're under my bed. " I raised my eyebrows as if signaling it had to do with Connor.

She just nodded and began upstairs. My mother walked by the door and stopped to look at me. "We will be continuing your training this evening. No other say in the matter okay." She walked away before I could answer.

I growled as I opened the door and stepped out.

"You sound like an angry wolf, Grace." Connor spoke softly before taking a stride behind me.

I just looked back at him with a slight snarl, but it was more of a joke, which worked because he chuckled.

"Well, we are going to be walking for a while. Want to work on a story of how you came here." I fell back to walk beside him. "I guess we can start with you being a escort for me on the way home last night?"

"Then why didn't I introduce myself last night?"

"Good point." I tapped my finger on my lips. "Maybe you are a native who lived in boston for a while to learn 'our ways' and now you are searching for a place to work, and heard about us from the shops in town?"

"That could work. An I just came this morning to speak to your father, but I met you instead and you are going to take me to talk to him. "

"There that will do. Doesn't sound suspicious as the real story. " I gave a big smile to him, only to get a straight face in return. "Well you better put you act on, Sir Connor. We're here."

As we walked into the clearing my father and brother had just finished pushing a beam into place with the two blacksmiths of the homestead. They were all huffing and wiping their brows when we got closer.

"Hello father. This man just came to see if he could work with us. It would be nice to have another hand around to help us finish the barn in time for winter, don't you think? " I motioned towards Connor.

"Hello Sir. My name is Connor. I heard about your homestead from the shopkeepers in town. They were talking about you building, and I need to find a place to stay and work for the season. I would work for food and a place to stay. "

My father looked him over and then to me. "Well Gracie, you are the one who handles the workers around here. I don't know why you insisted on my opinion. You are a great judge of character. We're just going to take a break and then we have to move that beam. Leave your weapons by the cart and roll your sleeves up boy. "

They walked over to get a drink from the stream, leaving me and Connor alone. He glared at me. "So there was no point for this then? Just a joke?"

I giggled and just nodded. "Yep!! So don't worry about a place to stay, there's a small shack a few yards from the house where I'll put your stuff. We needed a hand out here though, so the sooner he met you the better. " I slapped my hands together and removed my own knife belt. "Now let's get to work. My father, brother and the blacksmiths came back from their break, and Connor and I walked over to help them.


	3. 3 : Blood, Sweat and Tears

I crossed my legs as I sat on the cart. The sun was beginning to set and the basic frame of the barn was up and in place. I turned my left foot back and forth and looked at the scrapes on my boot. 

"Should have been more careful, Gracie. I think you need to stay off it for a few days. " Thomas spoke as he leaned on the wagon's frame. 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. We're able to finish the barn with Connor around now. I'm not resting till the last horse is secure in their stall. " I hopped from the cart, and took a step towards the house as the others came over, only to buckle under pressure. 

"Lass, you shouldn't even be standin on it." Brutus, the older blacksmith, grumbled. 

Connor came closer to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "He is right."

I shoved his hand off and took another step forward, hopping so there was little weight on my left foot. "I'm not a weak princess. I can handle myself." I gave a growl again, causing them all to raise their hands and take a few steps back.

"Boys, just let her be. She's able." My father wiped his hands clean. "Well let's get everything together and we can head home. "

"Sir, I've been meaning to have ya come and get those things you wanted, mind bringin your boy with the cart to get them?" Brutus's eyebrow was raised. 

"Sure, Grace and Connor, head home and get cleaned up, let your mother know we'll be a little late for dinner will you?" He waved back to us and then moved along the road with the men.

I smiled and shook my head. With another step a faltered a bit more. This time I didn't have the chance to rebalance myself, I was heading for the ground. I felt a hand grip my waist and shoulders along my rear as the other hand scoped up my legs. Within a moment, I was off the ground and in Connor's arms. 

"You are too hurt to walk." He looked towards his destination, ignoring my struggles. 

"Put me down right now!" I flailed my feet around until my left one connected with his tomahawk, causing me to whimper at the pain.

"Told you. There is no convincing me in letting you down. " He held a small smirk on his lips. 

"Fine."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and just held on. Only every few steps did he have to readjust me to get a better grip. I giggled when he did, causing him to chuckle. 

"I'm too big for you to be carrying me like this. Please put me down Connor." I pressed my cheek to his shoulder. 

"No. You are not heavy at all. The injury from before I met you is the problem." He shifted me again and winced when he felt the ache of pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll get some stuff for that when we get inside. " I looked to the lit house, and in the doorway stood my mother, hands on her hips. I rubbed my face into his shoulder now. "Great. " 

Once we reached the front porch, Connor put me down, but still held my waist to give me support up the steps. My mother's eyes scanned over him. I could see the disgust and disapproval in her face. She cleared her throat gave her best fake smile.

"Grace darling, who's this?" 

Conor extended a hand towards her. "I'm Connor ma'am. I just began work here today. I was just helping Miss Graceland home after she hurt her ankle while working." 

She glanced down at his hand, but never offered one in return. "Charmed. Well take her to her bed, and then I want you to leave the house. I'll have the maid bring you something at you shack." 

I growled and shoved past her, Connor still giving me support on the side. When we reached the steps, he just picked me back up and took two at a time. Behind us I heard my mother's feet pattering up as well. Connor gently laid me down on my bed. 

"Thank you Connor, for the help." I glanced up at him with a hidden smile. "Karasu will show you to your shack, you should take you things there. "

He just nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs, quickly out the back door. When I looked at my mother her face was bright red. Her fist balled at her side while her breathing quickened. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing! You can't act like a brute Grace! You are a lady and it's time you start acting like one!!! " 

I glared at her, but on the inside I was relieved she didn't bring up Connor, she was just mad I hurt myself. "I'm sorry but I already told you that's not who I am. I won't act like a stuck up bitch if that was you mean by lady." 

She gave me a sort of snarl. "Whatever. That is nothing new with you. What is new is you attention to the savage boy. " 

"Excuse me?! His name is Connor. And he is from the same tribe as Karasu. " 

"They are both savages, only difference is I trained that girl to behave. He on the other hand is under the control of your father, which means he will still remain a savage. Where did he even come from? I have never seen him before." She crossed her arms. "And he looks at you in a way that I am not happy about. You will marry Patrick Adams, and you are not allowed to see that 'native' unless Thomas or your father is with you, understood." She grew closer to my face and looked in my eyes with just burning anger.

"You cannot keep me under control mother. I am just as free as you are in this house." I moved closer to her and bared my teeth, growling like before. 

She snapped up into a straight stance. "Such an insolent child." She spit at me and stormed out of the room.

Once she slammed my door, I laid my head back on the pillow and let out a sigh. My arm raised and smashed into the mattress. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I had so much rage built up at the way she called Connor and Karasu savages. It was such an incompetent comment, but she was stuck up in that way. I felt sorry for what she said about Karasu, she was really a better lady than I will ever be. The way she spoke about me not being able to see Connor though, I could kill her. I had just met him, but he was so interesting and kind, that I couldn't help but enjoy being around him. I didn't necessarily have a liking for him, but I loved talking to him. 

I pushed off the bed and hobbled over to my balcony door and threw it open. I stepped in a straight line to the edge of the deck, leaning down on the railing. My fingers held the wood in a vice grip as I tried to cool my head. Scanning the woods for any sign of life, I caught the sight of a smokestack rising in the sky, just a little bit away. I placed on leg on the railing and then the other, till I was holding onto the outer edge of the deck. I shuffled my feet to the edge, and lowered myself on the checker-pattern flower ladder. I was able to climb to the ground without putting any pressure on my foot. I then began in the direction of the smoke. It was hard to see the ground because of how dark it was now. Every once in awhile I heard rustling in the bushes because of the rabbits that ran around. 

Finally I came in the clearing of the house and looked in the window to see Connor at the fire. As if he heard me coming, he locked eyes with me for a moment, before disappearing out of sight. I continued to the door, which opened to yet again, a shirtless Connor. 

"What are you doing out here. You need to be off that foot." He quickened his step to me and picked me up again. 

I was afraid he was going to take me back to the house, but instead he led me towards his open door. He set me on the edge of the bed not far from the fire, and walked back over to the flames and poked the wood. It was a small shack, only containing a big bed for two, a table and chairs to eat at, and a fireplace with a pot attached.There was also a small dresser with a few health things in it, surely added by Karasu. He lifted a wooden spoon to his lips, and then stuck it back in the broth and stirred. 

"Why are you here. " He eyes never left the fire. 

"I was just checking how you were making out, since the plan of me helping you get situated fell through. " I poked my right foot out and nudged his bent knee. 

"Hmm.." He nodded his head and then walked over to the table. 

I noticed his things were all sitting on one of the chairs, and his clothes were fixed as well. The light of the fire casted different values on his back. As he worked on taking off his blades, I noticed the smear of blood on the side of his ribcage.

I knitted my brows together. "Bring me those wraps and herbs and come sit in front of me." 

"I'm fine Grace." He still did as I asked though. 

Once he sat down, I moved his arm to place it on the bed so it was out of the way. I leaned closer and took one of the cloths and wiped away the dried blood. Then I carefully ran over the cut, removing the partial scab that was forming. His side tensed but he didn't move away. I took the herbs and placed them in my mouth, chewing them up some. Once they became more of a pulp, I took them out and placed them on the cut. Then I hopped down off the bed and held one end of the wrap to the cut. I continued it around the underside of his arm, but I stopped when I noticed his arm from earlier was on my knee, slowly rubbing circles on it. 

When he noticed I stopped he removed his hand. "Sorry. " 

I just blushed and continued wrapping. "It's fine." The words came out in a mumble. 

The air in the room was stuffy now. I was shivering lightly, not because I was cold, just from the thought of him having his hand on me. It was weird. I shook a bit and tilted towards his back as the wrap reached it's end. 

After I tied the knot into the fabric I leaned back. "There you will have to change it daily, so I guess stop at the house to get more herbs from Karasu."

"How did you know what to do with the herbs anyway?" He asked as he stood.

"Karasu taught me when we were younger. I got a lot of cuts from running around with Thomas, and I didn't want my mother to find out, so she taught me what to do. Pretty simple actually, and I like the taste." I smirked at his back.

I raised my left foot to sit on my right thigh. I pulled my boot off carefully and then my sock. My ankle was all bruised and I couldn't turn it towards the inside. It wasn't broken, but it was swollen. I noticed Connor's eyes on me. 

"Let me take a look at it." He came over and kneeled next to me, gently placing his hands on my foot.

"It's not broken I know that much." I winced slightly.

He noticed and knitted his brows together. Slowly his hands trailed along the base of my foot, resting on my Achilles tendon. He lightly added more pressure, and as he reach the inner side, I whimpered slightly. 

"You're right, it's not broken. Just a slight sprain." He rose to his feet and walked out the door. 

I just sat there with my leg propped up. I noticed the soup bubbling so I rose to stir it. I brought the spoon to my lips and tasted it. The broth was thick, more like a creamy broth, and there was a hint of Rabbit in it. I stir for a little more until I heard his footsteps. 

"You can't sit still for more than a few moments can you?" He chuckled and motioned to the bed again. 

" Can't tame me." I walked back over and sat down. 

He turned me and drug a chair over. He lifted my leg and placed my foot on it. In his hand there was some sort of sack that had a liquid in it. He took a pillow and placed it under my foot for comfort and then placed the sack on my ankle.My foot jumped at how cold the sack was and I then noticed it was a some sort of animal stomach that was closed shut. 

"It's some water from the stream. It's so cold that it will help the swelling. You need to sit for a while and rest though, I know how hard that is for you. " He moved away from me and grabbed a bowl from the table, filling it with the soup. 

My stomach growled loudly."I'll stay still for some soup?" 

He chuckled and handed the bowl to me, grabbing another for himself. I tried to sit up to eat, but it was hard since my foot was level with the bed. I hunched my back. Just as Connor was about to sit at the table, he froze, and then turned and came to sit with me. He was angled to the side, leaning his back to mine. 

"Thanks." I took a sip of the creamy food. "The soup is good."

"It's an old recipe passed through the tribe. Only thing I really like unless I'm in Boston. The townspeople really know how to cook." I could tell by just the side of his face he was smiling slightly. " Has Karasu not cooked it for you yet?"

"No my mother insisted on only recipes from the cookbook from the King's kitchen. She really banned any 'odd' practises of yours, which I do not agree with." 

Connor never answered. We continued in silence to eat our soup. He finished before me, but he never got up. Once i took the last spoonful, he reached out for the bowl and took them to the table. He then went and picked up the water sack. 

"I'm going to fill this. " 

I only nodded as he left. I looked at me foot and slowly moved it again. the swelling was already starting to go down and the pain had lessened. I moved my foot from the chair and placed the pillow back at the head of the bed. I shifted my weight so I was not just sitting in bed like normal. I closed my eyes and sighed. When he came back in he just placed the sack back on my foot. When I heard some scraping I opened my one eye to glance at him. He was sitting at the table with a stone against his tomahawk. His eyes seemed lit with an anger I haven't noticed before, but when he saw me looking at him, it disappeared. 

"Why do you stare at me. " 

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know, I'm just curious about what your doing. " 

He nodded and placed his tomahawk down after a few more strikes. "Do you wish to go home tonight?"

"No it's too late to leave, but I don't want to be a burden on you, and this is your bed. Give me you sleeping sack, I'll sleep on that." 

He shook his head. "No I will. You can just stay in the bed. " He pulled it from the chair next to him and was about to unravel it.

"No. Just come and sleep in the bed if you refuse to let me sleep on the floor. I already made you sleep on the floor last night. I trust you not to do anything Connor." 

He reached down and removed his boots from his feet. He walked to the fire and threw some water on it, dimming it down. He reached for his shirt. As he slid it over there was still a slight stain of blood on the cotton. With a few steps he was at the bedside and walked to the bottom to crawl onto the side by the wall. Once he got under the covers beside me, he turned his back from me and pressed his shoulder to the wall, giving me more room that I was not going to take. 

"Connor, you don't have to do that. I barely take up room. Relax. " I giggled and just turned my head towards the door, slowly closing my eyes. Just before I fell asleep I felt him more a bit closer, causing a smile to creep on my face.


End file.
